This Years Hunger Games
by sal-e13
Summary: I know this type of thing is over done but mine has a special twist even after you submit your tributes you are the game makers controlling what goes on in the arena even if u didnt submit a character you can help kill off other peoples characters! Closed
1. Tribute submission and gamemaker meating

**I do not own Hunger games**

**Hello and welcome to this years hunger games. In this you will not only be able to create tributes you will be let into the most secret game maker meetings. You will also get a capitol perspective to help with sponsorship decisions. Happy hunger games and may the odds be ever in your favor. **

**Game maker Section:**

You look around as you enter the room this is your first year as game maker and you don't know what to expect. On the opposite side of the room there is a desk and chair with a white board. Facing it are rows of comfortable looking chairs. The room is almost already full and you take a seat at the back of the room. As you sit down 2 people enter the room from the other side one you recognize at once it's this years head game maker Kirea Done she has violate hair piled in a bun and light blue skin. She sits down in the desk and says "Hello game makers as head game maker this year I will make this the most exciting year yet I promise. This years hunger games will go down in history for being one of the most exciting games of all time. She claps her hands excitedly. Now first things first we have to decide on the arena we have it narrowed down to 3 exceptional ideas!!!! we would like you to vote on them at the end of the night". The second person a short man with green hair gets up and puts the first idea on the white board which is actually a giant computer.

**Arena #1 (A) Mountain range:**

As the title says it is a mountain range reaching through the clouds. The Cornucopia will be on the top of the tall central mountain. There will be 20 mountains in total some with snow covered tops some without. Some mountains will be shear cliff faces wile others will have a walkable way up and will be covered with trees. All the valleys will be connected by passes that don't require climbing. The valleys will be full of trees and animal. The outside of the arena will be unscalable cliffs no tribute escaping here. This terrain will be great for weapons like avalanches and volcanoes. We could also be able to open a tunnel through the mountains connecting the camp of an unsuspecting tribute to the career's camp.

**Arena #2 (B) Ancient civilization:**

This arena will be a LARGE picturesque JUNGLE island home to the ruins of an ancient civilization with many a puzzle to solve. The cornucopia will be located on the top of a pyramid with the tribute plates going around the base. It will be in the center of the main ruins near one of the main entrance to the caves. From ruined temples to crumbling pyramids this is a totally original idea. With beautiful camp cites with gorgeous water falls on the surface to the huge pitch black cave system under ground. The caves will contain any thing from a cavern of glittering crystals near an under ground lake to a cavern that fills with water at high tide. Lets just say flashlights and torches will be at a premium. The caves and even the surface will be filled with countless dangers you have yet to come up with.

**Arena #3 ( C) Hovering mountains (yes I admit it I got the idea from Avatar):**

This Arena is a jungle with floating mountains hovering over it.

_For those who haven't seen Avatar: The floating mountains are mountains that are hovering off the ground. The are usually bigger at the top that the bottom Some of them will start close to the bottom and go up just like a regular mountain. Most will be just **flat hovering ground (we will call them terras)** high in the air that will only be connected to the ground by a column of rocks with small terras jutting of they will have vines to make the climb easer (naturally some of the climbs will be easer than others)._

The Cornucopia will be on the biggest terra (almost a small arena in itself) it will be very easy to get down from with only small climbs and other part way terras, some also quit large leading down to the ground. This will be called the central terra tower. :D Most of the terras will be near or connected to this. There will be lone terras interspersed in the jungle. Underneath the central terra there is a huge space which is too big and to light to even be called a cave. There are even small terras underneath the central terra. The best source of food is the many types of fruits you can find in the jungle canopy. **shhhhhh** but we plan on flooding the bottom of this arena to drive the tributes ether up into the trees or onto the terras.

After Kirea finished presenting the Arena choices she says "now that you have a full idea of your choices we will move on to other important topics voting sheets will be passed out at the end of the meeting. Now we will take suggestions for our weapons and traps because we need to install them in the arena ahead of time." Some of the game makers around you start to raise there hands with suggestions......

**A/N: OMG sorry the game maker part took so long the sheet to create your own tributes along with the game maker voting sheet will be giver below. This full Fic will be made up of 3 parts game maker, Capital view and of course tributes. The game maker and capital view are in the same chapters and USUALLY not this long :( Most of this story will be about the tributes don't worry. Our capital persons name is Cece Derclim but since the games haven't begun she will not be in this chapter. **

One last thing Mountain range= A

Ancient civilization= B

Floating Mountains= C

Game maker:

Arena choice (A, B or C):

Ideas of game maker weapons specific to your Arena choice:

Ideas of game maker weapons not specific:

Your Tribute:

Name:

Age:

Gender:

District:

District token:

Appearance:

Back round info/ family and friends:

Personality:

Weapon of choice:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Other:

**A/N one last thing please try to make your characters realistic and not to strong. Remember the careers are from 1,2 and 4. Here are most of the district professions that are ACTUALLY mentioned in book. Please don't say that district 10 is mathematics because that is total BS it says in the book they are livestock keepers.**

**District 1: Luxury Items for the Capital **

**District 2: Don't think they mentioned it**

**District 3: Machines **

**District 4: Fishing**

**District 5: Don't think they mentioned it**

**District 6: Don't think they mentioned it**

**District 7: Lumber and paper**

**District 8: Textile (cloth) **

**District 9: Don't think they mentioned it**

**District 10: Livestock keepers **

**District 11: Agriculture **

**District 12: Cole mining **

**Thanks for reading and feel free to give other suggestions I didn't think of :D **


	2. final tribut list

**Final tribute list**

District 1:

G: Scarlett Valinous

B: Prince Salines

District 2:

G: Venus Fliegenfalle

B: Colby Donaldson

District 3:

G: Tara Hill

B: Bryce Bennidict

District 4:

G: Calypso Rivers

B: James Spencer

District 5:

G: Aneira Lorelei

B: Odecen Care

District 6:

G: Sierra Sinclair

B: Adiss Veniss

District 7:

G: Maple (Mai) Denne

B: Ridley Wrenser

District 8:

G: Victoria Hawk

B: Oliver Keys

District 9:

G: Mayrose Lockhart

B: Fyre Salvador

District 10:

G: Ivy Elizabeth Lee

B: Darty Cimis

District 11:

G: Catlian (Catty) Grace

B: Brad Singel

District 12:

G: Yenn Luft

B: Timothy Tavela

Final arena choice: B- Ancient civilization

**A/N: Done the next chapter will be up soon, get ready to meat Cece (our capital pov remember) In the end I ended up switching 4 peoples districts. Adding 3 filler characters and making one good characters of my own. But after all that I hope I can do a good job with your characters.**

**And after yelling at u guys about district 10 I decided it was mean to yell at u without giving a page number so. It is in CF pg. 213 paragraph 1. And since there is no better answer in the book... I have decided to use the Internet's idea of what districts 2,5,6 and 9 are (even though I don't think there real) except I will change mathematics to district 5 thx XD**

**So let the pre hunger games begin for real this time!!!!**


	3. reaping

**A/N omg heyy time 4 the first real chapter I definitely am!!! we just do a short GM part and then it's of to the capital!!!!!**

Game maker POV:

You seat your self in one of the plush chairs in the room ,that by now was very familiar to you, wile you wait for Kirea Done to enter. The reaping is today and since the game makers have bean split into different groups to work on different sections of the arena today there will be a recap to give all of you a clear view of whats going on.

Kirea enters fallowed by the man you have learned is named Reco. She seats her self at the desk and claps her hands. Now I am very proud of you all together we have created what will probably be one of the best hunger games of all time. Now let the review begin.

Reco gets up and activates the giant white bored computer.

"first" she began "lets start with the final arena choice.....

We after a very tight vote have decided on arena B Ancient Civilization, in a close second is A mountain range barley anyone voted for my favorite one arena C Floating Mountains" she pretends to wipe a mock tear from her face. " Reflecting of this we have decided the outfit will be.... (Indiana Jones themed) Knee length dark green cargo shorts with lots of pockets, a brown button down blows like thing made out of a soft fabric. The sleeves are removable for really hot days. The belt will have loops and pockets also very good for caring things. Lastly we have a brown leather hat with a brim(like Indiana Jones's hat) we don't want all our tributes dying from sun stroke that wouldn't be any fun now would it? Also one of the most common things to be found at the cornucopia this year in terms of food will be pita bread. And the most commonly found food in the wild will be fruit in the trees. One of the most common items will be flashlights there can also be boots and gloves that let you climb on anything, and a cool new weapon will be a whip!

Now we move onto some of the weapons and traps: mutts (maybe like cave muttons), Fast acting quick sand, giant eagles that will kill you if you come to close to their nest, in temple room there can be a basket of fruit if you step on one of the surrounding tiles the room will fill with poisoned gas, in a cave chamber if you enter it you will be sealed in for one hour listening to the voices of your loved ones as they call for help, also in the caves will be that chamber that fills with water and vampire bats." The list drags on and on you begin to toon it out. ( this is because we can add others latter)

When the meeting is finished you and your fellow gamemakers settle in to watch the reaping.

**Meanwhile in the capital......**

**Cece POV: **

I woke up to the annoying sound of my alarm clock ringing damn why the hell would I set it for eight thirty? I was about to go back to sleep when it hit me IT'S REAPING DAY. I jump out of bead and run to take my shower Dexi would be here in like 1 hour and a half and I wasn't even ready!!! as I start my shower I smell bacon coming from down stairs at least my family's up already. After Im done in the shower I gaze at myself in the mirror my skin still it's natural peach even though any blemish has bean long since removed. My adorable baby blue hair is piled in a bun at the top of my head. The blue eye liner is expertly applied so that it highlights the surgically implanted blue gems in the corners of my eyes. I add some blue lipstick and pull on a blue mini skirt and blue bedazzled shirt and run downstairs for breakfast.

When I run into the kitchen my dad is there at the waiting for the automatic stove to finish cooking the bacon.

"Good morning sleepy head" he says " good thing you woke up I thought you were going to miss the reaping".

I mock scowler at him "not a chance I say it's the best day of the year".

At that moment the two most annoying people In the world enter my older brother Zack and my younger sister Skeesa. Zack will be going to his friends house and Skeesa and my parents will be watching in the other room. So me and Dexi have the main TV all to ourselves.

Right after breakfast the doorbell rings and its Dexi. We immediate join in a hug. She looks great today with her cotton candy pink skin glowing and her hot pink hair up in little curls. We then run to the TV and turn it on just in time for the district 1 reaping!!!!

District #1:

It starts as usual with the treaty of treason which always gives me a great feeling inside. Theoretically they are supposed to do this in all the districts but here I the capital they only show it in district one because if they showed it all 12 times it would just be boring.

After this the escort jumps on stage he is an awful ugly man.

"eww look at him" says Dexi "that hat is so last century."

"I know" I say it really was awful.

Any way the escort goes over to the girls glass bole and reaches around for a name. I have no doubt that someone will volunteer. Someone almost always does in district 1,2 and 4. The resin for this is the higher the districts number the better they are at the games. But I don't really know what district 3's problem is. Anyway the escort draws a name and reads it "Sparken Readle" she says a small blond from the 14 section starts forward but is quickly interrupted by a girl from the 16's. she is very beautiful blond with a perfect body. Suddenly I notice something and shriek

"OMG Dexi look her eyes are different colors"

"omg Cece your right thats creepy" she says back. She definitely not going on our favorite list she's to creepy."

When she gets up on the stage she tells the escort her name is Scarlett Valinous in a deadly seductive voice. A boy tribute is drawn and is quickly replaced with a smoking hot boy from the 17's who says his name is Prince Salines.

Soon enough we are onto district 2 they always coordinate the reapings so they're one after another.

District #2: 

**Quick A/N: I'm sorry but I sorta switched around your characters because the girls are drawn first but it will all be explained in the next chapter. **

As I said earlier it would be to boring to have the treaty of treason in all the districts so this time it cuts straight to the escort. I'm really excited because district 2 is one of my favorite districts. The escort goes over to the girls bole and pulls out a name Zetre Catinass a girl from the 15's starts to walk forward but is interrupted by a girl from the 17 section. She is a pretty brunette and tells the escort her name is Venus Fligenfalle. The escort then draws a boy from the 13's but a muscular boy from the 18's who says his name is Colby Donaldson volunteers. The crowed in district 2 gives a collective gasp.

"I wonder what's going on" I ask Dexi

"I have no idea she answers." 

The escort makes them shake hands and I swear even though I was on the other side of the television screen I felt like I could cut the tension in the air with a knife.

"I wonder what's up with them" I muse

"I have no idea but I smell drama" says Dexi fanning herself with her hand

"ya it looks like they wanted to burst out crying and rip each others throats out at the same time"

"And why did they all gasp like that I mean they probably knew them but what was so gasp worthy about them volunteering at the same time?"

Both perplexed we focus are attention on the TV as the district 3 reaping begins.

District #3:

The escort walks over to the girls bole and draws a name. "Tara Hill" she calls a very tall girl emerges from the 14's she was blond and fairly pretty. She walks up on stage and just as I'd expected no volunteers. When the boys name is called at first no one emerges making the escort call his name again "Bryce Bennidict?" Then a boy from the 14's starts walking forwards. And let me tell you he's weird looking!!! Not only is he incredibly thin he's slimy looking and his greasy black hair is pulled back into a rats tail.

"wow he's gross he sorta reminds me of a rat" Says Dexi

I nod in agreement because that is what he reminds me of.

District #4:

Yaay district 4 this is arguably my favorite district. At least the guys from this district are always the hottest.

As if shed read my mind Dexi says "I wonder why the guys from here are always so hot"

"hmm I don't know maybe its the salty air"

"I wish we lived by the sea"

"for sure"

first they draw the girls name and of course there's a volunteer. She's a brunette from the 17's who says her name is Calypso Rivers. She has this intense look on her face. I sorta like her she looks interesting. A boy is drawn and again a volunteer. He's 15 and DAMN he's hot, he says his name James Spencer and by the look on Dexi's face I can tell that this year will be another one of our fights over who gets the district 4 boy.

District #5:

There's nothing interesting in district 5 just a 15 year old brunette named Aneria Lorelei and a tall blond 18 named Odecen Care.

District #6:

In district 6 nothing happens ether. There's a pretty black haired 14 year old called Sierra Sinclair and a littler 13 year old called Adiss Veniss. 5 ans 6 are always the most boring districts.

District #7:

Good thing the boring part is over, I like 7 okay the boys are all pretty buff. For the girls a tall 13 year old named Maple Dunne is drawn she has short red hair. For the boys (just like I was expecting) a buff looking 16 year old is called. His name is Ridly Wrenser.

District #8:

In district 8 the name drawn from the girls reaping ball is Victoria Hawk she comes from the 16 section, she's pretty with straight black hair. Next the escort walks over to the boys bole and draws the name Oliver Keys. A small boy emerges from the 12 section he has messy brown hair and seams to be cowering. Before I can help myself I coo out

"awww isn't he cut"

"Ya he is cute he barely looks 12 he sorta reminds me of one of the kids I baby sit" Says Dexi

but I can tell she doesn't really care.

District #9:

In 9 the girl is a 17 year old red head named Mayrose Lockhart. But when the Escort calls the name Fyre Salvador and another red head comes out of the 18's my heart almost stops. Now he is HOT!!!

"Hey Dexi" I say "I don't think your going to have that much competition for the district 4 boy this year."

I mean he is a rare find they usually aren't any hotties in the lower districts and seams to be as confident as the volunteers from district 1,2 and4!

"Ya your right he's hot but Jaaames is so much hotter." Said Dexi with a dreamy look on her face.

District #10:

The girl from 10 is a 12 year old named Ivy Elizabeth Lee she's average hight. She has mousy brown hair and looks like she would like nothing better then to bolt. The boy is called Darty Cimis and he's a lanky dark skinned 18 year old.

District #11:

In district 11 a blue haired escort walks on stage a few minuets late. This is to the grate annoyance of me, we was starting to get bored. First she Reaches around in the girls bole and pulls out a name. "Catlian Grace" she calls at first nothing happens and then some one shoves a tinny shaking girl from the 13 section. When she walks upon stage she shaking so hard I wouldn't have bean surprised if she broke. When the escort asks for volunteers she begins yelling panicked into the crowd "Lisette, Lana Rebecca....... Mary Annalie" her voice getting more panicked each time. The camera zooms around the crowd for a wile then lands on the face of one of the girls she is shaking her head and turns away.

"wow" Says Dexi "I really hate it when they do it I mean I would dye for a spot in the hunger games"

"I bet you would" I answer " like within the first 10 seconds"

She gives me a shove "What I mean is aren't the districts lucky getting to be on TV every year. I mean wouldn't it be awesome to have a chance to get famous every year!!!"

"Ya sure, I guess" I say

Because something about what she said bothered me I can't figure out what.

The boy is Brad Single he's a pretty average dark skinned 16 year old and is hair sticks out sorta funny at the back, but before they go to the district 12 reaping I see him walk over towards Catlin as if to comfort her.

District 12#:

In district 12 when the girl (Yenn Luft) walks forward at first I saw her from the back but when the camera goes around to face her a I almost scream and Dexi does. Her face is completely disfigured I mean she's even missing an eye I think I'm going to have nightmares tonight. I'm relieved when the cameras turn away from her to focus on the escort who is drawing the next name. "Timothy Travela" he's 14 and he looks like an average person from district 12 black hair gray eyes that stuff. I'm grateful how the cameras avoid looking at Yenn for the rest of the reaping.

When the reaping finish I shut of the TV.

"so who'd you notice this year?" I ask

You see every year me and Dexi make a list of all the tributes me find interesting because it's to much work to keep track of them all.

"well I liked the district 4 boy and you liked the district 9 boy so thats a no brainer" says Dexi

Oh another thing every year me and Dexi both pick a tribute to be our "boyfriend" for the games. We'll probably never even see them in person much less talk to them but it's sorta a tradition me and Dexi have.

"Ya along with them there's the two from district 2"

"You mean the ones that had like that dramatic moment?"

"ya, who else?"

"well the boy from one is pretty hot to and the girl from 4 looks interesting"

"ya thats enough any way" I finish, as Dexi pulls put her note book.

"okay" she says "take a look at this."

_James Spencer 3_

_Fyre Salvador 3_

_Venus Fligenfalle_

_Colby Donaldson_

_Prince Salines_

_Calypso Rivers_

"wow you have a good memory" I say

"thanks but you better no ask me to remember any more because I forget everyone else"

"Thats fine" I answer "so who do you think are the creepiest this year?"

"Oh that's a hard one" Dexi says "well that girl from 12 definitely "

"Definitely" I agree "how about that guy from 3 the one that looks like a rat"

"oh ya him he was pretty creepy to."

After were done discussing what this games might be like we go of to get some sleep the Game-break is pretty much a constant sleepover with me and Dexi alternating houses every night.

As I go to sleep I begin to think about the girl from 11 but before I can think about it for to long I drift of to sleep.

**A/N: SOOOOOOOO what do u think good first chapter bad first chapter i'd love to hear what you think!!!! I tried to give you a perspective on what the capital is feeling and thinking and who caught some attention and who didn't. I want to know if I did the characters right and nice career plz just hold onto next chap when Colby has a flash back and the little changes I made will be explained. Thx and remember to **

**REVIEW!!!! :D**


	4. flashbacks on a train

**A/N: heyyy time for the tribute train.**

**About last chapter some people didn't seam to understand that the whole reaping was from the POV of a girl watching from the capital. Also about the spelling in grammar I will try harder with the spelling because I was being lazy but grammar isn't really something I'm that great at sorry. Also about spending more time on some characters than others, if you were a teen aged girl In the capital who would you pay attention to? It might also give some for cite onto who gets more sponsors. Any way enough with that time for the stoooooooory.**

Colby Donaldson (boy from 2) POV:

I had refused visitors, I didn't want to hear there questions and give them empty promises about how I would come back. Because of course I wouldn't come back, only 1 person could come back and I swore to myself the second Venus volunteered that she was the one coming back. Yes that's right she volunteered and she was in huge trouble for it. I could see it in her eyes from across the car. But I could also see that she wasn't the only one who was going to be yelled at, because of course I had also volunteered and she just like me knew that only one of us was getting out of this alive.

As we exited the car at the train station we were immediately surrounded by reporters with cameras. I did my best to suppress my emotions and attempted to give the cameras, what I thought was, a charming smile. As soon as we got on the train the escort tells us to go to our rooms to freshen up and then to come to dinner at 6:30 that gave me about 4 hours.

As soon as the escort rounded the corner me a Venus spun to face each other. For the first few seconds we just stood there staring at each other. Then I blurted out

"how could you do that you promised you wouldn't"

"Well I lied" Venus replied "and what the hell were you thinking when you volunteered! This is all messed up now."

"I volunteered to save your sorry ass not that you deserve it!"

"well that's not going to happen I don't need any help from you! I always was better than you and you know it."

my voice suddenly turned pleading "Why did you volunteer you said you were going to next year"

"because Arisa was planning to volunteer and we all know that she would have her hand up in the air before me and I've bean training for this my hole life and 17 isn't to young to volunteer, and I never thought you would be stupid enough to volunteer."

What I said next was an outright lie but I knew it would hurt her

"you know saving you wasn't the only resin I volunteered, this is my last chance to be in the games you had next year!"

the affect was immediate, her mouth dropped open. I had avoided using this argument this morning when we'd argued because if I volunteered this year and she the next it would be imposable to help her. As I thought about this my mind drifted back to this mornings conversation.

_Flashback to the morning of the reaping:_

_Colby POV_

_I walked down the empty street towards Venus's house. People tended to sleep in on the morning of the reaping because there was no work or school. But I knew Venus would be awake. Instead of knocking on the front door I walked around back to the huge garden that was her back yard. I walked through the rows of trees and flowers until I came to the Fontaine were we always came to talk. _ _Just like I'd expected Venus was already there. As I sat down next to me she said_

"_I'm thinking of volunteering today you know." _

_My mouth dropped open " you know how I feel about that Venus"_

"_I know, I know you don't want me to volunteer, but you're not the boss of me ask any of my trainers, I have potential."_

" _I know that but why take the risk, I can't stand the thought of loosing you"_

"_But I have a great chance of winning and I've bean dreaming about doing this my whole life!"_

"_But you don't have an 100% chance and any thing less than that isn't worth the risk" out of complete desperation I added "and even if you're volunteering didn't you always say you were waiting until next year"_

_But the damaged had bean done Venus was furious._

"_GOD Colby you don't control my life, I can do anything I want!"_

_She turned to walk away but I grab her by the arm_

"_please Venus__ Please__"_

_She let out __a sigh fine Colby for you, but I have to go get ready now I'll sea you at the reaping okay." she gave my hand a squeeze then gave me a quick kiss before pulling away and heading for the house._

_After that, reassured, I had headed back to my house to change into reaping clothes._

Back to the present:

After a momentthe look on her face was to much and I said

"but why?"

In that second her face turn from shocked to angry. "Because I wanted to COLBY, and as I said earlier you don't control my life!"

Something about that made me very mad, or maybe it was just the stress, but I found myself with my hand raised to hit her (something I had never done before) She had instinctively pulled back into a defensive stance when someone from the end of the hall yelled

"**STOP!"**

It was Alliea Zest she had won the games 2 years ago at age 15 which made her 1 year younger than me and shorter than Venus. That is why I was so surprised when when stepped between us and said in a calm level voice.

"It doesn't matter what happened before because there's nothing you can do about it. And no amount of arguing is going to change the fact that you our both in the games and, at best, only one of you is coming out of this alive"

After this Venus relaxed and dropped her defensive stance and I guess I had to. It's as if the life had bean sucked out of us. Because faced with the plane truth like this we were forced to realize the exact situation we were in. There had bean something about the way Alliea did it that had helped as well. I knew that if one of the other mentors had come charging in yelling it probably wouldn't have helped stop the fight. There was something about the calm frank way she had presented us with the facts that forced us to except them.

"ya, you're right" Venus said quietly, defeated, almost embarrassed.

"yes, sorry Venus" I said " I didn't mean to flip out like that"

"ya that's okay"

"Good" Said Alliea "you two seam to understand, now go to your rooms and get ready for dinner"

We both nod mutely at her before she walks away.

Before we head to our rooms me and Venus share a long, lasting hug, that was more than an apology it was something to prepare us for what we knew would come.

When I got to my compartment I went to take a shower. We had a shower at home, but since none of my direct relatives had ever won the games, it was an old clunky thing that didn't always have hot water. After I was done my shower I dressed in a bathrobe and sat down on the bed. Before I knew it I was caught up in a daydream sometimes at home when I was exhausted from training and I sat down on the couch, I would slip into a day dream, my mind could wander from subject to subject so easily that sometimes I even forgot what I had originally bean thinking about. This time however I was really only thinking about two things Venus and the games, these to subjects kept banging around in my head that I ended up with a bad head ace. I blinked my eyes coming back to reality. I rubbed my temples and looked at the clock. It was 5:52 that gave me around half an hour to get ready for dinner. Alliea was right, at this point there was no use thinking about what could have bean. I brushed my hair out and pulled on a white blows with black pants and undid a few of the buttons on the shirt. It was good to make a good first impression with the mentors because it wasn't like they were going to try all that hard to help you win if you were a sniveling cry baby. So as I left the room I put on my charming mask again ready to meat some of our districts most famousness victors.

When I arrived at dinner Venus was already there dressed in a casual purple dress that floated away from her body. I looked over to the table were the escort and the mentors were sitting. I was curios to see what mentors were there this time. You see after districts 1,2 and 4 started racking in such a large number of victors the capital made a rule that no more than 7 victors could go to the capital with the tributes per year. In district 2 only 5 usually went, 2 for the girls, 2 for the boys and 1 extra, it was just sorta a tradition we had. That is why I was so surprised to see 6 mentors sitting at the table waiting for me. There were Rillin, Sean and Damion for me, and for Venus there was Rosa, Maybelle and Alliea. Oh so that was it Alliea had thrown it of, the victors didn't usually start mentoring this soon after their victory, it was supposed to be to hard. I didn't think I'd ever seen Rillin mentor before but I'm sure he has, hes a blond in his early 30's and he's still as good looking as when he'd won the games. Sean was an abridge guy in his late 30's he had bean a mentor the year Alliea won. And of course Damion was mentoring, I don't think he'd ever missed a year, that I could remember. As I stood there sizing up the people that would probably be the difference between my life and death, and because of this Venus's life and death. I noticed that Venus was talking to Rosa, that snapped me out of my daze I had to go talk to my mentors get to know them. As I walked awkwardly towards the table Damion gestured for me to sit by him so I walked over and took a seat.

Damion was a gray haired man probably in his mid 40's, he was probably one of district 2's most well known victors. This was not only because he mentors every year it is also because his games were, in the capital's perspective. one of the most interesting games of all time. He had won by not killing the other tributes but by turning them all against each other and standing by the sidelines pulling the strings. The last fight wasn't even between him and the runner up. He had waited until Boress (the runner up) had killed Katty (the third to last one to die). And then when Boress was lying half dead on the ground he stabbed him through with his sword. I had always hated that games and considered what Damion had done to be cheating, but this was no the time to tell him this because what he had to offer me would be far more valuable then what the other mentors would be able to give me. He could teach me how to manipulate people.

We left the dinning car silently when dinner was over and walked as a group to the room were the recap of the reaping would be shown. It looked like a pretty abridge group this year. With a full career pack for me and Venus. So the only names I tried to memorize were the names of the tributes from districts 1 and 4, but even after that the only names I could remember were Prince from 1 and Calypso from 4 I also surprisingly remembered the name of the boy from 9. Fyre Salvador I think it was, any way he looks strong and I might want to look into recruiting him for the pack.

"you've a full pack this year" Damion says

"ya" I answer "lots of competition"

"not if you know how to use them"

"could you help me with that"

"It depends, I haven't decided if I like you or not "

"I'll give you time to make up your mind then"

Before Damion could reply the escort interrupted.

"You'll have lots of time to talk strategy in the week to come, but now he has to go to bed he'll have to be up early tomorrow to go meat his stylist."

"very true" says Damion " run along to bed now Colby we can't have you being tiered tomorrow."

I nod and say my good nights, glad to be out of that awkward conversation.

The next morning I am roused by a loud knocking on my door. Before the escort bursts in and drags me out of bed still half asleep to go meat our stylists.

**A/N: One more POV and well be out of the train section, YAAAAAAAAAAAY! And I really would have kept it the way you wanted it, nice career. But it was imposable for Colby to volunteer before Venus is drawn. Because the girls are done before the guys. **

Aneira Lorelei ( girl from 5) POV:

The Chariot ride seamed like a blur, was I actually in the hunger games or was this just some awful awful dream. Idlise and I had always talked about what would happen if we were picked for the games but nether of us had ever really thought it would happen to us. It was one of those things you see happen to people around you but you never stop to really believe that it could happen to you. And now that it has happened everything seams to be moving to fast and I feel like I might faint.

We are at the train station much to quickly. I try to suck my emotions up into me and put on a brave face for the cameras but when I see myself on the big screen I knew it wasn't working because I looked like I was about to through up.

As soon as I'm inside the train and away from the cameras I burst into tears.

"It's okay, Calm down" says Anny one of my mentors.

She's actually one of my mothers friends but they only became friends after Anny had already won the games. I was too upset to say anything to her but it was good to have a familiar face with me. And hey if Anny won maybe I could to. This is a good thought and it helps me stop crying and wipe my eyes.

"that's better now why don't you go to your compartment and get ready for dinner" Says Anny "It's in 3 hours"

I nod my head mutely and head of toward my compartment.

When I reach my compartment I go and take a shower. I have only had 1 before and it was in my dad's new house. He recently got one installed. After I finish I dress in the first shirt and pants I find in the large bureau and look around the room. I still pretty much have 3 hours before dinner but I'm starving now. Could it really have only bean this morning that I'd bean with Idlise?

_District 5 was not a particularly nice place. It consisted of small houses made out of large slabs of stone. And down town were everyone went to work, large stone buildings were the mathematicians had their offices. There was only one park in district 5 and it was the best place by far in the entire district. I don't know what had prompted the capital to build it but whatever it was I was eternally thankful for it. Around the park are the slightly larger houses of the mathematicians that have made important discoveries like. Idlise's father and my fathers new wife. It was manly used as a place for people to walk their dogs. _

_Dogs were one thing that district 5 definitely didn't have a shortage of. A lot of people hear had guard dogs. I didn't know exactly what they were guarding but I guess one guy bought one then another guy bought one and now some people feel that they can't be safe without one. Idlise has a dog but he's not like all the other dogs. He's friendly and he's got gold curly hair wiles most of the dogs you see are brown or black and ugly, they look like wolves. I don't know how they found him but Idlise says that they went to the pet store to see if they could buy a dog young enough to make him friendly and a pet for their family. But when they arrived there and saw Nipsi they fell in love. The owner had even given him to them half price because no one was buying him. _

_Anyway the morning of the reaping I went with Idlise to take Nipsi on his morning walk in the park. We had gone along our normal path winding our way down the little dirt paths through the woods. But when we reached the top of the ridge that we would fallow back to the main trail that lead out of the park Idlise said._

"_Come on I have to show you something"_

"_what" I asked eagerly_

"_just fallow me"_

_Instead of going left along the ridge like we normally did she went right. I didn't know if we were still on a path but since the top of the ridge was treeless we had no trouble making our way along it. As we descended of the ridge we went onto a trail that had obviously not bean made by the people who had made the park. It was just a place were the vegetation had bean beaten down so that it formed a path. As we walked along I saw a chunk of concrete with weeds growing out of the cracks. _

"_What is that" I asked_

"_It's the ruins of something" Idlise says "I think it was there before the park"_

"_lets go look at it"_

"_no its not very interesting, just keep walking"_

_Reluctantly I took my eyes of the old chunk of stone and continue walking. We walk down a little hill and around a pile of rocks. _

_As soon as we rounded the rocks we I saw I small doorway made of concrete. I would have to duck to get in it. It went into the side of the hill that had bean cut to make a cliff. _

"_OMG Idlise look at that it looks so old!" I squeal because I've never seen anything like it before. _

"_I know" she said "I've known it was here for a long time but I never really wanted to show it to anyone. But this morning I woke up and had this feeling that I had to share it with you before it's to late_

_I nod "we all feel like that on reaping day."_

_Idlise walked toward the door and ducks in, I fallow her. Nipsi, who is of hi leash, fallows us sniffing around excitedly. Inside I can stand up strait its just 1 small square room and a door leading of to the left. The walls are covered with writing, names, pictures and things I don't understand. The paint looks faded and old but it doesn't look as old as the building._

"_this place is weird" I said_

"_no not really" said Idlise "I kind of like it here. Come on fallow me"_

_Idlise ducked through the other door and I fallowed her into the next room. Its walls are also covered in the faded paint. Idlise likes drawing so she was always looking for rocks that could make a colored mark, today she had an orange one with her. She walked up to a blank spot on the wall and wrote._

_**Idlise and Aneira were the best of friends and that will never change no matter what happens. **_

"_There" she said "now no madder what happens somewhere there will be a recored of our friendship."_

_I gave her a weird look_

_Again she says"It's just that this morning I had this weird felling that something bad was going to happen"_

"_It's just reaping day" I reassured her again_

_She nodded but she didn't look convinced._

So Idlisehad bean right something has happened today. But I swear that I will go back I will see our names again written on that wall and I will add that our friendship has survived all even the games.

Wow still two hours until dinner and it's really stuffy in this train car if only I could open the window. Suddenly I had a crazy idea, I wonder what it would be like on the top of the train wile it was going this fast. Then without thinking I grab one of the pointy shoe things from my closet and bring it down onto the plastic thing holding the window closed. It only takes 3 smacks to break it they really need to get better locks for their windows.

With a jerk I pull the window open. The wind almost throws me back. It's also making this awful screeching sound so I slam it closed. I open the door of my train compartment to see if anyone heard. But I shouldn't have worried. All this section of the train has is my compartment and the compartment of my fellow tribute Odecen. No one could possibly hear me.

Reassured by this I go back into my room and open the window again. This time when the wind hits me I don't back down and hold onto the windowsill for support. Then cautiously I stick my head out the window. Then the wind hits me before I know it my neck is painfully resting on the left side of the window. After I get used to the crushing force of the wind I reach my hands out the window and stick my fingers in the cracks that surround the window. It's a pretty good hand hold so I pull myself out the window. This time it's the worsted of all my legs are wrenched out from under me and I'm just holding on with my fingers. I know for sure that if I let go I'm dead. Why the hell am I doing this? Slowly I pull myself back towards the widow, I hook my feet around the widow frame and plaster myself against the widow. I look to my right one more window and then the latter to the roof. I reach my right hand out trying to keep it plastered against the train. I grab the crack around the next window and pull myself across the gap and onto the latter. I climb onto the roof and keeping myself plastered to the roof I hold onto the two hand holds that were probably installed for maintenance.

Being on top of the train was absolutely terrifying and amazingly accelerating at the same time. The wind was wiping passed me so fast that it made me eyes water so much that there were tears running down my face. I lay up there for a wile and then it suddenly occurred to me. How the hell was I going to get down? I lay there for a few more moments then slowly edged toward the latter. Getting down the latter wasn't very hard but I knew when I got to the bottom that I wouldn't be able to move up wind, which means that I wouldn't be able to get back to my window.

At my current positions the only window I would be able to get through would be Odecen's. So he is my only chance. "BANG BANG BANG" I knock on the window. No one comes, why would he help me anyway, just one less person trying to kill him once we got in the arena. Suddenly I see him through the window. He razes his eyebrow. I knock again and point to the latch then I make a whacking movement with my hand. He nods and breaks the latch with his fist. This is vaguely frightening because it took me 3 whacks with that pointy shoe for me to open it. Odecen pulls the window open and I slide through slamming it closed behind me.

"thank you so much" I pant

"your welcome" He says "But may I ask what you were doing out there, Aneira?"

"I"m starting to wonder that myself" I laugh

He laughs to "you better go now" he says "diner's in like less then 10 minutes"

"Bye then, and thank you so much"

"cya at dinner" He says and waves I head back to my room and wait for the escort to get me for dinner.

Dinner is uneventful we only have 4 victors counting Anny and there boring and quit and don't seam inclined to give me or Odecen any advice. After that we watch a recap of the reaping. The careers look scary and the rest of the group look pretty tough to. Great, even less of a chance of me winning. I was kidding myself anyway there had never bean a chance for me to get home. But I had to try, for my mother and Idlise I was going to try.

In the morning I was roused early by a panicked escort. She's muttering something about having the worst time of arrival, and that they were expected to feed us breakfast even though that was when the train arrived. She pretty much force fed me then shoved me out the door into the waiting arms of my prep team.

**A/N: im soooo sorry it took that long im a busy and lazy person. I tried to make it pretty long to make up for it so hear it is. ENJOY **


End file.
